User talk:Snow93
Hello. Welcome to Wikicities. The first letter of the user's name must be capitalized in , which is why Simon wasn't be made an admin when you entered simongoldring in lower case. Angela (talk) 16:40, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hello. Since there are very few pages on this wiki so far, I hope you won't mind the scope of it being broadened. Other people want to write about other C&C topics, not just the Tiberian universe, and I see no reason for them not to do that on this wiki rather than splitting an already very small community across two wikis. Angela (talk) 13:30, 3 April 2006 (UTC) DThaiger Welcome Back, commander. Sorry to bother you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd look at the policies - discussion page and give your approval. Thanks for coming back. Our total readership / editor number increases by 50 percent!! What kind of publicity can we expect? Announcung it at Planet-cnc, cnc-source, cncnz, cncden, ppm, tumsun and revora. then we might get publicity. Pnce we get logos sorted we could make a few promotional posters. (nothing too complicated though) Snow93 08:43, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I noticed that the Fan Fiction section of TiberiumSun.com is not very active. I am considering submitting something, although not in the near future (needs to be more than 1/3 written, and needs better than the first draft.) How would this work? --Dthaiger 22:23, 17 May 2006 (UTC) One thing you could do if you wanted to give us some publicity is to announce it on the EA Command and Conquer Forum. I don't have an account there, and you're much more active than am I.--Dthaiger 22:52, 17 May 2006 (UTC) At TiberiumSun.com (Tumsun :-) ), only the forums are really very active. Try bugging the admin (Python) to liven up the other sections of the site. Failing that, just post it in the forums. I'll get an account on EA's forum in a week or so and announce it.--Snow93 11:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Several Points - Some of these are on the talk pages of various pages - but since I want you're input, I'll post it here. Some (OK, most of them), are irrelevant until we get more people, but I think that they should be solidified now, before there are lots of people here. The last thing we want to do is scramble to have to update our policies, and then be accused of unfairness. 1. What is this Wiki's policy on Vulgarity or Expletives. I think only if it's part of the actual quote being referenced. 2. I think that we should be able to protect vandalized pages (and I changed the policies section to reflect that). If you want, we can change it back to the way it was before. --Dthaiger 19:41, 20 May 2006 (UTC) 3. Under what circumstances can we ban users? My thoughts are: 1. Repeated use of expletives / vulgarity 2. Attempting to put an agenda into the pages (A real world agenda, NOD / GDI bias is fine). 3. Repeated vandalism of the pages, after having been warned. 4. Anything else? Everything there, except banning someone completely on point #2 is a bit harsh, don't you think. Ban people generally on vulgarity trollish behaviour, all the normal stuff. --Snow93 13:52, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Dear Snow93. I've been reading Wikipedia: Arbitration, and I wonder if we should have some more solid policies for dealing with troublemakers. People might complain that we have unlimited and arbitrary power (individually) --Dthaiger 19:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) C&C Wiki Pages How do we access the policy pages other than through links. I'd like to see what is available. What do you mean? Snow: What are you doing with all of these new pages about Command and Conquer Wiki? Specifically: 1. What site / wiki are you trying to emulate, if any. 2. What is the purpose of the new pages. Sorry if I'm confused for nothing. --Dthaiger 00:26, 17 June 2006 (UTC) User Templates What are the templates for? --Agaiz 19:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Are these punishments we give out for bad behavior? Are they monikers we give out for writing lots of articles? --Dthaiger 19:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Ahhh... They are a "parody" (cnc-themed) of userboxes on Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Userboxes. Decorate your userpage with them! (see Simongoldring's WP User page for a nice example of userboxes in use http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Simongoldring. Add more (but make sure you check out exactly how they work. Example: On WP, de-1 means a basic knowledge of German. on CncWiki, TibFi-1 means you have a pet Tiberian Fiend :-). --Snow93 19:06, 25 May 2006 (UTC) So anyone can post any moniker like that? I guess that's cool, but how exactly does it work. --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering about publicity some more ... --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) 1. Well you could announce it in some places (I wrote http://ejlilley.googlepages.com/cncwiki which I think is quite a good description. 2. Yes. Yes. YesYes. It works like a template. (well it's obvious innit? --Snow93 19:20, 25 May 2006 (UTC) See if you can get Simon Goldring to contribute more --Dthaiger 16:03, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Views Somehow, we're stuck at 62 views. Is there a way to change that / Do you know how to do anything about that? :My one says 84. May be it'ssomething to do with a) refreshing/cache, or b) cookies. I am viewing mostly at my school, so on many different computers, so I don't have this problem so much. I do occasionally though. --Snow93 10:57, 10 June 2006 (UTC) This is cool The following is an exact quote from our beloved community manager, APOC Hey everyone, ''I just had the displeasure of locking a certain thread which showcased an argument ''between these boards and others. ''Please understand, these official forums are a friendly place to discuss C&C 3 and ''there is no right or wrong answer from ANYONE, unless you have factual proof in my ''favorite resource, the WIKI. I should make an APOC WIKI, haha. In all seriousness, please keep all talk related to the game and no chatter about ''who has a better opinion or not. The development team reads these boards, I ''monitor them and read them every day, lets keep it cool. ''We're all in this together, thank you ''APOC ''Wo rld-wide Community Manager for Command & Conquer I think that you should have the honor of announcing this on that site. --Dthaiger 05:21, 19 June 2006 (UTC) I though it would be very relevant as a reply to this quote, which is located at c&c 3, and stickied. You'll find it soon enough. --Dthaiger 22:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) I just put a link in that sticky thread to snow93's in offtopic... hope you don't mind :-) --Agaiz 09:16, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Snow93 19:11, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ion Cannon Power Transmission Moved to Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Speculation#Ion Cannon Power Transmission Newsletter I don't know if you get the newsletter, but in case you don't: http://www.ea.com/official/cc/cc3/us/release.jsp?sssdmh=dm24.90192 By the way, not only does this say more about the Mammoth tank, but Importantly for me, it confirms that we're supposed to use the Nod Campaigns as much as possible. If memory serves, destroy the Mammoth Tanks is something like Nod mission 10 in TWI. So there you have it. RA2 I have some RA2 / YR stuff I'd like to post, So I'd like to become an RA2 steward (exactly what do they do). If I'm already an RA2 steward by virtue of my being an Administrator, then I'm sorry. If you would like to become the 'official' head of the RA2 secion, then great! I got that newsletter, I can't wait for the stuff about tiberium (the scientific stuff) to come out. I don't know so much about the Nod storyline for TD, but yes, that is what we should do. --Snow93 10:26, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Important Please go to the Forums. I just discovered the EALA Scientific Bible on Tiberium, and I posted top ten flaws. I'm sure there are several more --Dthaiger 02:02, 27 July 2006 (UTC) We need an article about GWII. Neither iAgaiz nor myself can write it. --Dthaiger 06:35, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ... as neither of us has beaten both campaign in RA1 - have you? --Agaiz (not logged in) Unfortunately, RA1 is the only CnC game I don't own, but I'll definately be able to write at least a largish stub when I have more timke (In September; I'm on holiday at the moment). --Snow93 19:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) well then ill probably reinstall RA1 here tonight, and be able to add some tidbits of information to it. That'll have to be after i get off work. ~~Tycho Great. Do you have MSN Messenger or Google Talk by the way? --Snow93 20:10, 14 August 2006 (UTC) yeah my MSN messenger is tehsmoker@hotmail.com ~~Tycho Faireagh83 Faireagh83 - who was he, and what was he doing? What's going on (Sorry I've been out of touch) --Dthaiger 01:16, 17 August 2006 (UTC) He looked like a bot. Sorry, I've been on holiday in Germany, the Czech Republic and Poland. I will be home and with more time on CnCWiki by Sunday. --Snow93 21:06, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Errors Is there a reason I can't seem to be able to edit anything? Warning: preg_match() function.preg-match: Compilation failed: regular expression too large at offset 0 in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php on line 177 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 443 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 471 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 472 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 531 Try "Show Preview" before submitting it. Also it might be picking up external links and thinking you're a spam bot. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 07:29, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Subpages? Hello. I have been sent by the techs to ask why you want subpages enabled in all namespaces "except the main, and the RA2 ones". This seems rather odd. Subpage enabling mostly just creates a link to any pages with identical names (minus one slash level), and allow some certain magic words like and . There usually isn't a need for this in namespaces like Template: Image: Category: MediaWiki: Help: Forum: etc (nor on the talk namespaces). Can you explain more why you want this done? --Splarka (talk) 20:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I really just meant it for the project namespace, the talk namespace (for talk archives) and the main namespace (for complicated pages, or suggested revisions). --Snow93 20:50, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :The main talk space '''Talk:' I believe already uses subpages. Do you want it enabled for Command and Conquer Wiki talk: too? --Splarka (talk) 05:15, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Update, these are the default subpaged namespaces: $wgNamespacesWithSubpages = array( NS_TALK => true, NS_USER => true, NS_USER_TALK => true, NS_PROJECT_TALK => true, NS_IMAGE_TALK => true, NS_MEDIAWIKI_TALK => true, NS_TEMPLATE_TALK => true, NS_HELP_TALK => true, NS_CATEGORY_TALK => true ); ::Please list the ones you want added. --Splarka (talk) 22:24, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Command and Conquer Wiki talk: (main) RA2: RA2 talk: Command and Conquer Wiki: Thanks, & sorry for the trouble. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 12:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I've enabled subpages for the main namespace and all custom namespaces. Is that what you wanted? Angela (talk) 09:48, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Yes, thanks. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 15:32, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Reply Thanks, im sure i will enjoy it here! Yes, I do have some small experience with userboxs from my User-pagehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chaota at Wookieepedia http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. I've already tried my hand at a bit of editing by re-writing a part of the Banshee page, hopefully I didnt mess it up too much! - Chaota 20:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) This is a bit belated (I'm sorry!) but thanks for the welcoming message. And I'm glad someone likes that game. Makron1n 18:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion? Can I ask for my user rights to be advanced? There's quite a lot of obsolete articles that clutter up the All Articles page, not to mention that the main page could use a revamp. Mikael Grizzly 23:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Battles Can we make articles about the battles that take place in the games? 68.226.132.77 22:08, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, certainly. --Snow93(talk) 18:30, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Generals The Generals section has now grown considerably, with every unit and building completed. With this in mind, I was wondering if you'd consider a Generals featured article on the main page (beneath RA2). Of course, this depends on articles being of the right standard. If you think there aren't any worthy of being featured, do tell us which ones come close and I'll improve them as necessary. Cheers Makron1n 20:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Errors Guten tag, commandant. I was browsing through this Wikicity, when I stumbled upon a number of errors. For example, the picture of the "EVA Database (the C&C Wiki) actually leads to a disambiguation page. That probably wouldn't look very good to a visitor, who would see that even a link within the Wikicity itself would lead to a redirect. Also, there are numerous typos in the articles. For example, I saw that certain links did not work because of a title and showed up as a red link (e.g., EMPS instead of EMPs). Also, when somebody wishes to edit, even the link to the "help page" shows up as a red link. Now that is a problem that should be solved. Also, the help page doesn't really "help", per se. It shows what you could add, but does not show how to mark formatting. I mean, I have to open back and forth between the Wikipedia help page and the article I am working on here, which gets sorta annoying, if you know what I mean. Also, the articles that are already here are in somewhat poor condition (i.e., formatting is not uniform, spellos/typos, red links, etc.). Now, if you have read this, you're probably thinking "man this guy is demanding..." Please, don't take any of this personally. I mean, I like this Wikicity...I am personally a fan of the C&C franchise myself. I find this Wikicity a pretty handy resource when I want to just look at an article. However, changes are needed desperately here. Once again, I DO NOT wish to sound like "oooh this website sucks". No, I just think that it could use some major improvements. And, I am making a comment here because I heard that you started up this Wikicity......I like this Wikicity...... --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 04:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Yep, I agree, I should do more. I'm on holiday now (vacation if you're american :-)) so I do some tidying up. --Snow93(talk) 21:08, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Merging We should merge the technology and science categories. VTOL isn't science. -Mikael Grizzly 08:22, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, shall we call it all Technology, then? --Snow93(talk) 12:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) : Category:Science and technology to have all tech and science in one place. Also, like the frontpage?Mikael Grizzly Main Page I noticed that the main C&C Wiki page is not protected; it is open for editing by everybody, anybody. That's fine for the time being, but sooner or later if this wikicity grows then traffic would grow as well. That would mean more people visiting, editing, and hopefully not vandalizing this wiki. However, I feel that at least the main page should be protected for sysop edit only. By the way, this is only a suggestion; no actual action needs to be taken for the time being. As I would say, DEFCON 5. I myself am not a sysop, so this would be protecting the page from my own urges to vandalize something =P. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 06:08, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Template I'm a pirate :D Mikael Grizzly 18:42, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Shortening articles Actually, I believe that short, precise articles are more useful than bloated, messy ones. For example, the vulcan cannon was unfeasibly long and cluttered, not to mention inaccurate and worder in a manner unsuitable for an IC Wikia, which is (in universe terms) made by professionals. Now, it's shorter, but more elegant, and doesn't add an unnecessary, bloated explanation of how the gun works, instead fitting it all in one sentence. Same for the Mammoth - most of the article are bits of information that do not add anything to it. I shorten articles by bytes because it looks more professional and is a better read. Mikael Grizzly 22:28, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Short, succint descriptions of an article should be in the introduction at the beginning. That way, a reader can decide for themselves if they want to read about it in more detail (i.e. looking further down the page). So I agree, but put the professional stuff at the beginning, seeing as that's what you're good at. --Snow93(talk) 15:55, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Block? Thank you very much for recognising my hard work with a block, Snow. I work hard to make this wiki usable. I reorganised the structure so that it would be professional and easy to navigate. I redesigned the Frontpage and regularly update it each wendsday. And what do I get in return? Quote: "blocked "User:MikaelGrizzly" with an expiry time of 2 hours anononly,nocreate: Edit wars, reorganising the wiki without discussion.". Which is ironic, considering that you said "We have decided (or I have decided) on one name, with (place name)". I try to make this look professional. You stated that this is an in-character wiki. As such, I strive to make it an organised, elegant resource for knowlodge that mostly maintains a formal tone. This includes decapitalising article names where it's unneeded (Wikipedia doesn't do it, why should it's Tiberian Universe equivalent do it?), reorganising categories etc. What do I get in return? A block. Thank you very, very much. You sure know how to kill someone's enthusiasm and interest. -- Mikael Grizzly :Well, you weren't an admin, so it would be a good idea to check with some people before you change the Main Page. Also, it wasn't anything personal, I just needed time to reorganise a few things. I had a choice, of 2 hours, 1 day, 2 days, several weeks, several months, several years, and forever, to block you, so... errm, well, I mean, just look at other new users, they edit articles, but they don't blank them and rewrite them. I've been talking to Dthaiger, and is is annoyed that you replaced the TWII article with a new article. So yes, you have lots of enthusiasm, which is great, but that doesn't mean you're in charge. What it does mean is that you'll be in charge eventually (or at least an admin), I mean I'm not stupid, I do make rea;lly hard working people admins. I gave you rollback rights, as a step towards increasing your powers further. Things like the category system, also, it is not a good idea to go through pages one by one changing the categories, there are bots to do that sort of thing. :Finally, "professional" doesn't mean "new". On the other hand "enthusiasm-without-being-highly-destructive" does mean "potential adminship". :If you really want to talk about this, then send me your MSN or google talk. --Snow93(talk) 19:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :Oo, and by the way, the policy here is over-capitalisation, sorry if I didn't make it clear. :2 hours isn't that much. :And "We have decided (or I have decided) on one name, with (place name)", I see your point, but a) that was obvious policy, and I was just implementing that particular part of it, and b) loads of that comment got cut off by the character limitation. ::My MSN is the same as my mail address here. As for the rest of the points... the block was a stab. It was kind of like getting stabbed in the back by your coworker. As for the other stuff... the Second Tiberium War article, with all respects to Dthaiger, was really bad. He attempted to forcefully put together the two campaigns, leading to very, very strange occurences - the same Scrin battleship crashing two times in a row (nevermind it was grounded permanently the first time it crashed) or Slavik captured despite there being no mention of it in the GDI campaign (with the Montauk never recovered, despite the fact it was used later by Slavik and Oxanna until the end of the Nod campaign). I took the liberty to edit, and recut it into a logical overview of the Second Tiberium War's storyline. ::Also, I don't know how to make bots, so I do the work by hand. This is also something that was hurtful - I revised the categories month, two ago and nobody protested it. Then, you came and reverted my changes, despite there being a general consensus that they're good, since nobody else protested it. ::Also, since when am I highly destructive? If I was destructive, the EVA Database would be smaller and I wouldn't care less about the frontpage. I am pretty skilled at making stuf look pretty on Wikis and, well, I think you cn't say that the frontpage is crap. As for removals... I remove things that are baseless assumptions - for instance, the Tactics sections are more or less baseless, as they base on in-game performance, which, as we all know, isn't indicative of their TU performance (remember how drastically different Mammoth Mk. II's performance was in the FMVs and in-game?). ::There's also the issue of professionalism. You say that this isn't synonymous with "new". I agree. BUT! It includes redesigning and rewriting in order to achieve a high quality article and wiki. That's what I aim for. ::As for the "isn't that much"... I don't care about the length. I care about the fact that it was done. >:3 19:58, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, I see your point, it's just something needed to be done (the cabal of cncwiki was discussing it), and 2 hours while I sorted things out as best as possible was the smallest block time I could find to make my point. I think there needs to be a serious discussion about whether "professionalism" means articles being a short to medium length, or being more detailed, probably depending on the subject matter. --Snow93(talk) 20:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::WHY! Why did you ruin the frontpage? >:3 20:47, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::::See the edit summary; I kept all your content except the opinions which I moved to the tiberian main page. Anyhow, it has more content and is easy to follow (imho). Anyway, it is unprotected . But anyway, don't go ahead and nuke it, discuss it. We could possibly protect the main page, but leave the templates editable like wikipedia etc. :::::any suggestions? --Snow93(talk) 20:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's cluttered. Hard on the eyes. Unclear. You have to scroll to get to content. I'll redo my version and post it. Also, why keep featured articles for three separate universes? RA2 has barely anything to feature. >:3 20:55, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::You know, I'm not interested anymore. Thanks for screwing up everything I worked hard on. The clean, elegant frontpage costed me two days of work. Thanks for destroying my work. I wanted it to look properly. Now, it's unclear and ugly. >:3 21:01, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Frontpage If you are interested in having a frontpage that isn't ugly, consider my version: User:MikaelGrizzly/Frontpage. Tell me, why the hell did you revert my changes instead of editing it? NOBODY complained. Only you. >:3 21:07, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ---- ::::::::sorry. I don't want a conflict, I just don't want everything to happen at once. There are more users than just us two. Look, put up your style on a test page like User:MikaelGrizzly/Draft Main Page, and I'll have a look at it. Better yet, use it for the RA2 main page, seeing as that's what you're steward of. All that ^ I wrote before seeing your new post, btw (funny that, maybe our minds work the same way). Also, saying this in a non-aggressive way, consider http://cnc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Command_and_Conquer_Wiki%3AMain_Page&diff=8887&oldid=8882 before complaining about reverting and such. Look, I hate exercising authority, and I've got to go for about half an hour now (it's 10:15pm where I live). No-one complained because no-one currently on the wiki is a new user, and if the new user doesn't get the information on the front page, they can't complain because they don't know it's there to complain about. Look, I'll cool down by going for half an hour. and look at your front page then. Perhaps you could put it on the RA2 page. --Snow93(talk) 21:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :Forget it. I don't care anymore. With a few hasty decisions you just destroyed ALL my enthusiasm for the series and the project. I hope you will have fun contributing here. I won't keep the wiki alive anymore. :I patiently contributed every week to the main page. Patiently edited. Patiently did the goddamn templates for use. Kept the integrity and rewrote. I don't want to anymore. :As for the comparison, I edited it for clarity. Your version had everything jammed together into a heap of hard to read boxes. Mine was an attempt to sort it out, give integrity to the frontpage so that it'd fit on a single screen without having to scroll anywhere. Apparently, accessibility and ease of use aren't what you want here. Have fun on YOUR wiki. >:3 21:23, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Good point about fitting on one screen. Maybe we could merge the two designs, so that useful information does occur in a nice screenful, with less important stuff further down. I'm not sure about the coloured boxes, but then I'm not sure about just having no neat dividing lines, what do you think? --Snow93(talk) 21:49, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::As I said, I don't care. My version was done with ordering and accessibility explicitly in mind. You reverted it. So fend for yourself. I wanted to help, my help was rejected. MikaelGrizzly 21:57, 2 June 2007 (UTC) To be absolutely honest, your design did not look like a final solution to me, mainly due to the lack of colour. I kept your featured articles, and additions to the info to new users because it was a better solution. Sorry if it looked like I was rejecting anything out of hand. Perhaps we should work together on this. --Snow93(talk) 22:25, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :The frontpage does NOT need colours. Look at the logo. Does it have colours? No. The frontpage was made to fit the logo. Colors make it look amateurish and unprofessional currently. Also, you removed the formatting I did to keep it intact, readable and useful, dividing it needlessly into various boxes that clutter up the screen especially since the width is limited, due to the ads and toolboxes. :As for working together... I already said no. You see, I kept the Wiki alive and kicking. I worked on it, fixed the broken "Help" link when making a new article, revamped existing templates, redesigned the frontpage so that it is coherent with the aesthetic of the logo, regularly updated the featured article and quotes slots, rewrote articles so that they are useful and informative, kept trolls at bay... then you come in, proclaim my version of the frontpage crap by reverting it and temporarily block me. Sorry, but I cannot work on anything knowing that my work will be useless and instead of getting any recognition, I will get a temp-block. :So no, fend for yourself. I already did more than enough for this Wiki and now regret it. MikaelGrizzly 22:41, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, okay sorry about the block, I misunderstood the situation, and to the best of my knowledge, I did not try to imply that your main page design was bad. The page had changed around lot over the past few months, and I had some free time, and decided to put some new material into it, while retaining the original material. Sorry if that offended you. Can we just put this behind us? It's just a bit of formatting, and a tiny block to do with a now-finished edit war. When you're a sysop you can do the same too! Now I've even put you on the Command and Conquer Wiki:Administrators page under something or other. I certainly don't regret most of what you've done for this wiki. --Snow93(talk) 22:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::All you had to do was ask to revise it or redo. I'm a sysop at another wiki, the Gothic Almanach, and I know how to format and make articles look good (which I did). I'm willing to reconsider continuing work on the project, IF you try to be a little less heavy handed when it comes to administrating and I get those damn deletion rights (there's a truckload of obsolete entries on the Wiki). MikaelGrizzly 23:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC)